


34. Stars :)

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoya has a special date planned for you two :) </p><p>Originally posted on my Tumblr:<br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/127567233329/34-stars-in-my-100-theme-fanfiction-challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	34. Stars :)

(For the anon who requested a Kyoya one shot :))

  


(Requested: A Kyoya Ootori x Reader piece of writing, asked for by an anon :))

Kyoya smiled to himself, looking out at the view, checking to make sure nature was in its perfect state. There couldn’t be one thing wrong with tonight, it was going to be beautiful.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and smiled, knowing even before he looked at the screen who it was texting him.

“No hints whatsoever?” (Y/N) had asked and he could almost hear her cute pleading voice.

“Nope.” Kyoya replied. “Just dress in nice clothes that you’re comfy in.”

“Ah ha!” She responded almost immediately. “So it’s something NICE!”

“Of course it’s nice. When have I ever taken you somewhere that wasn’t?”

“Oh. Right. Dang it.”

Kyoya laughed quietly to himself as he put his phone away again and headed down the hill slowly. Tonight was to be perfect.

* * *

“Your idea of a nice date is to make me climb a hill?” (Y/N) laughed as he offered his hand to her to help her make the first step. 

Kyoya glanced up the tall hill and smiled down at her. “I promise it’s worth it.” He glanced out at the horizon, knowing they had time. “You look especially beautiful tonight.” He murmured into her ear when she stepped up beside him.

A blush crossed her cheeks and she smiled up at him. “You asked me to look nice.” She laughed, walking up the hill with his hand in hers. 

When they finally reached the top, (Y/N) smiled brightly at the long flat hill top. A little while away, Kyoya had set up a whole midnight picnic with candles and a basket of food.

“Well you did say I should slide away from my work for a night.” He chuckled as she gaped and squealed a little in excitement. 

“It’s so pretty! Oh Kyoya, you really are a romantic at heart.” She teased, reaching up and kissing his cheek gently. 

He smirked slightly, moving his fingers up to press his glasses further up his nose. “Only when it comes to you.” He answered softly, knowing she couldn’t hear him. She sat down on the cloth laid out for them and look over at the setting sun’s dazzling colours across the sky.

“I thought we could spend the night here. Look at the stars like you always wanted to.” Kyoya explained, sitting next to her and starting to take out the food.

(Y/N) smiled over at him as he talked about how the boys and Haruhi had helped him, though he didn’t really want their help. As they ate, the sky darkened and (Y/N)’s smile brightened as she saw the stars slowly appearing.

“They’re absolutely magnificent.” (Y/N) breathed out, squeezing his hand. “Thank you Kyoya.”

Kyoya leaned over, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “You’re just as magnificent as they are. Possibly more.” 


End file.
